It's stamped on my forehead
by Airily
Summary: "I'll take full responsibility." Then Kagome just had to stupidly ask, "What?"
1. I'll take full responsibility

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha _and _Naruto_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Feeling a bit guilty with the lack of updates, so thought I'd submit _something_. May or may not turn into a series of interrelated drabbles since they're easier to update, depending on response.

* * *

**"I'll take full responsibility."**

**

* * *

**

"I will take full responsibility." The statement was uttered so solemnly that it took a while for Kagome to fully register the words.

Slightly recovered, she stupidly asked, "What?"

"I took your first kiss, so I will take full responsibility for my actions. I will marry you." And promptly regretted her question, forget that, she was regretting her decision to wake up.

She tried lamely protesting, "There's no need for that...really..."

"I disagree. As Kazekage, I must demonstrate that I am a reliable figure and I cannot do that by disregarding responsibility." He wasn't even blinking when he said that!

"That's very honourable of you...but don't you think marriage is a bit _too much_?"

"Not at all. Temari is a woman, so would know how a female mind works and she said that first kisses are very Important." Kagome could practically hear the capital letter.

"But, but..._marriage_!"

"It is a suitable course of action. You are useful, you can subdue my demon and marriage will provide you a short-cut to becoming a Sand citizen, which would allow you permanent residence."

Kagome just gaped at him.

"Not to mention that you have a pleasant presence and you are not 'troublesome'." What had Temari and Shikamaru been telling the socially-inexperienced red-head?

She tried being more assertive, "But what about _my_ side? What about my feelings?"

Gaara stared at her, "You will be given citizenship, you are marrying the Kazekage and you do not fear me."

"What about love? I'm only going to marry for love!" Kagome withheld a triumph smirk, thinking that she had a very valid reason.

"Then that should not be a problem. I love you." Of course, Gaara spoiled it.

"What? Since when?" She asked, honestly confused, "Then what about _my_ feelings?"

"I cannot accurately recall, but probably around the same time that you proclaimed your love for me."

Kagome blinked, trying to remember the incident. A memory came to mind, one where she had thrown herself on the red-head. She had hugged and proclaimed her love for him when he had found and returned her beloved yellow bag. She blinked again. "Surely you're not thinking about..." She trailed off pathetically at his intense stare and sighed. This wasn't what she signed up for.

...

_Past_

The miko had finally finished her duty in the Feudal Era and had jumped into the well-house when there was some sort of earthquake and she found herself covered with sand. The next thing she knew, she was plucked from the sand like a magician pulling out a rabbit, which in many ways it was true. She was the rabbit, who was only slightly better at defending herself than the civilians but Kagome was no match against trained ninjas. As for the magician, that was Gaara, a person who could easily perform feats that most couldn't. He had pulled her into a new world and took care of her.

As a powerful but curious Kazekage, he kept Kagome near to evaluate her. At first she had to remain within eyesight, then it progressed to within his range of detection and now she just had to stay in the village and return to his and his sibling's house at night. He even covered all her expenses and she wasn't pushed to do anything. As a result, their arrangement by day may seem like she was his pet, but it was the other way around during the night. Previously, Gaara was unable to sleep from fear of Shukaku taking over but ever since the miko's arrival, he was able to experience the pleasures of sleep and dreams. They would often sleep on his rooftop with his head on her lap and her fingers stroking his hair.

Though to Kagome, she felt like a burden and so eventually managed to convince Gaara for permission to find a job. Of course, the conversation went more like this:

"Gaara," she began while still stroking the red hair, "You know that I don't intend the village and its people any harm, right?" She received a slight nod and continued, trying to hide the bubbling excitement from her voice, "So maybe I should get a job, that way I'll be contributing to society and I'd have something to do."

"You are already providing a positive influence."

"Thanks, but I'm not really doing anything..." She frowned but then tried to be more direct, "I just feel so..._useless_. I want something to do."

Silence and then, "Be my personal doctor."

Kagome blinked, "But I don't have the knowledge or experience and besides, you don't get sick or injured..."

"I do get bored and Shukaku can get annoying. A Kazakage's mental health is also very important."

"So...what would I be doing?"

"Stay nearby and use your own judgment."

"So...basically what I've been doing so far," she deadpanned.

"In a manner of speaking," he replied lightly.

If Kagome didn't know better, she would've thought that Gaara was mocking her but this was really due to his severely deprived social history. In the end, Kagome asked Temari to forward her request and the blonde did. She had told Kagome that her job wasn't finalised and to wait in Gaara's office and stay very still because it would be part of her initiation. Doing as told, she didn't react fast enough when the _Kazekage_ mysteriously tripped and ended up kissing her. Both victims were so surprised that neither noticed the swiftly retreating stretch of shadow hurrying back under the door. Gaara had recovered first and that was how the conversation started.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Mother's Day ~ celebration of love for your mother ~ Gaara's lack of opportunity ~ his celebration of love for a woman ~ Kagome's flabbergasted reaction

It made sense in my head.

Thanks for reading and enjoy Mother's Day! (...while I better go and work on my assignment that's due tomorrow -_cringe_-)

Airily


	2. Let's hold hands

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha _and _Naruto_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

**_A/N:_** I was presented with a due date for my birthday =.= So, a few days late but hopefully something to brighten other people's hectic period.

* * *

**"Let's hold hands."**

**

* * *

**

Kagome had been so caught up in her own little world, trying to figure out the best way to convince Gaara otherwise, that she didn't even notice how she got back to the house. She mechanically went about her usual routine and then straight to bed. The following morning she had the same urge to remain snuggled under her covers except Temari had come and dragged her out.

Then breakfast and now this.

"Let's hold hands." Kagome stared at the offered hand. She glanced at his green eyes and red hair, then back at the hand and resisted the urge to ask.

This wouldn't be the first time that she held Gaara's hand. In fact, Kagome had been the initiator on many occasions, often dragging him along with a free-spirited laugh. The Kazekage had remained surprised on every one of those occasions. The difference this time was that Gaara was the one who offered (well, 'offer' in Gaara-speak and demand in everyone else's) and the miko felt the itchy tingling of being watched.

He really shouldn't have declared such a thing when she hadn't fully recovered from yesterday's ordeal and maybe he should've chosen a better place...like _not_ in front of the house where practically the whole village was staring at them. However Kagome didn't want to hurt his feelings because she did like him as a _friend_, not up to the point of marriage, and so slipped her hand in his. She noticed that his aqua-green eyes still widened, just slightly, and felt that he deserved some reassurance. So she gave him a smile and tugged him in the direction of his office.

...

It was so much simpler in her mind. For example, she hadn't anticipated being stopped at every second stall to be greeted. On all the previous mornings, the people of Sand merely gave a quick acknowledgment and allowed them to continue along their way. This time, a civilian or ninja would stop right in front of them, making them pause on their journey, to give a greeting and grin pointedly at their joined hands. By the time they reached the Kazekage's office, Kagome was certain that something was going on.

...

"Good morning, Kagome. Got to _hand_ it to you, my dear, you have good taste." Insert group giggling.

A stiff nod from another, "Acceptable choice, Kazekage."

"Giving the Kazekage a _hand_ eh, Kagom-_ufft_. What was that for? ...I'm not being perverted!"

...

Nothing wrong with staying in denial just a _teeny_ bit longer...Kagome hadn't found the right words to explain things to Gaara, that's all.

"Um, Gaara?"

The red-head turned his head to fully focus on her, giving her cheeks a touch of added warmth that came from receiving his undivided attention.

"Filling in those forms would be easier with two hands."

Gaara stared at her and then the papers in question.

"You know, one hand to write and the other to hold down the paper?" A trail of sand coiled around her feet before climbing onto the table and held down the paper. It even picked up the edge and repositioned the sheet to slant at Gaara's usual angle.

"Ah." Kagome glanced down at their joined hands as Gaara resumed writing. She missed his pleased smile.

...

So while Gaara had his duties to complete, as boring as they were, Kagome had nothing important to do. She was flicking through a novel, like usual. She planned to keep him company for another hour, like a usual Tuesday. She couldn't immerse herself into the fantasy realm, _un_like usual. Her focus kept switching to the comfortable warmth, how his hand covered hers, how her hand fit into his... His hand was much larger but his hold was gentle. Even through his physical training that had toughened up his skin, her thumb brushed against his knuckle as she thought.

She finally noticed that the there was an absence of soft brushstrokes or the scribbling from a pen. Kagome glanced up to see those aqua-green eyes stare straight back at her. That innocent look of wonder made him seem so...

"_Cute_!" A pounce, a thump and a tangle of bodies.

"Gaara...oh, _oh_, continue right ahead, don't mind me." Temari's leer broke Kagome's trance, making her splutter futilely for an explanation. The door slid closed. She could still catch, "...holding something else..."

She turned her bright face to evaluate their predicament. The Kazekage lay underneath her with tousled red hair, her arms were around his neck and his head pressed up against her...

Oh _dear_.

Kagome immediately backpedaled, rambling out apologies. Gaara effectively ceased it by leaning forward and...patted her on the head, the way she did to soothe children and show that she forgave them. She stared. He was still completely composed despite his position on the floor. There was no perverted smile on his face either.

No, Kagome's problem would be Temari. The thank-you hug for her bag was one thing, but how was she going to explain this one? That leer from the blond...Kagome buried her face into her hands and groaned. Gaara gave her another pat, a small smile on his face as he did so.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ To counterbalance Gaara's more-than-usual speaking in the previous drabble.

Thank you for everyone's wonderful support :)

Airily


	3. Demon in disguise

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha _and _Naruto_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

**_A/N:_** It wasn't just assignments and exams, I was pretty miserable about something else too, which wouldn't have been the best state of mind of continue my stories. Things are much better now and hopefully they'll remain that way :) I'll start working on my other stories too ;)

_redbird883_: The warm response swayed me to continue, so thanks to you guys! :)

_Ox King_: Since this has become a series of inter-related drabbles, things will be revealed in time. Thank you for pointing that out though, I might have forgotten about covering how much Gaara knows about Kagome's travels ^^; Right now, he knows for certain that she's a miko but I haven't decided on how much he actually knows or Kagome's chosen to reveal.

* * *

**"Demon in disguise."**

**

* * *

**

.

Gaara was the Kazekage with an infamous past. He was young and assumed to be an inexperienced leader. For whatever reason, the news that he was now dating/courting/threatening a young civilian had spread like a virus and it wasn't long until another assassination attempt, which would have been fine...except they targeted Kagome, thinking that it'd be Gaara's weakness. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Pity the poor fool.

That particular morning was marked by the new arrival of imported fruit and vegetables into the village. Trade meant paperwork, which was why Gaara didn't accompany Kagome through the bustling market and the other siblings were busy with their own businesses. A little shopping and sightseeing, it was just another day and she had an itching for some fresh fruit. Beside, with the amount of attention the villagers were paying to her lately, what could go wrong?

The miko hummed a cheery tune as she weaved in, out and around the local stalls and stores. Kagome breathed in the air with a contented sigh, there was the fragrance of ripe mangoes. She glanced toward the direction and sure enough, a mobile stand held the fruit in display. There was already a small crowd haggling down the price, which would make her purchase very convenient. She grinned and approached the stand.

"Hello," she picked up a mango, being careful not to bruise the fruit, "where are these from?"

The merchant's eyes immediately sparkled and started explaining all the basic details, even pulling out a knife to slice a sample for her. Kagome's grin widened, took a bite and then there was black.

...

Kagome woke to a pounding headache, unfamiliar arms around her and the sharp edge of a kunai at her throat. She glanced up to see the merchant but his eyes were glaring at something, so intensely that she was surprised she hadn't heard an explosion in that direction.

"...you shall die here, Gaara of the Sand," he spat out.

"What?"

Her question instantly caught his attention, "Gaara may look like a man but he's a demon in disguise." A quick peek and she saw how the words pierced Gaara's confidence by the way his eyes dulled. Her captor returned to his monologue, probably using her as hostage or something but Kagome was too preoccupied with his previous comment

The miko knew about Shukaku and Kagome knew about Gaara. She knew how the red-head constantly strive to protect and improve his village, how he was socially inexperienced but hateful words could still affect him. Most of all, Kagome knew that Gaara was important to her and no one got away from hurting her precious people.

She disregarded the kunai threat and viciously slammed the back of her head backward. That act would usually have just gotten her killed, but she wasn't alone and that split second was enough for Gaara's sand to intervene. The antagonist was defeated, leaving Kagome free to run and wrap her arms around Gaara.

"Gaara, Gaara, Gaara," she chanted, "You're my precious Gaara. If you are a demon, then you're _my _demon."

He returned the hug, one arm across her back and the other pressing her head into his chest. It was the first time the word 'demon' was filled with such warmth. If it stung, it stung like a kiss.

...

"Well, that was easy. An A-ranked missing-nin on the battlefield but falls pathetically short on strategy. Not to mention against Gaara. I wonder who'll get to interrogate the fool?"

"Besides, if Gaara _was_ a demon, he'd be a demon in bed. Kagome's so lucky."

Spluttering. "And you call _me_ a pervert?"

.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Short, but thought I'd update with a quick something. Written and finished today :P

Thank you for your continual support :)

Airily


	4. The real demon crafts expert bows

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha _and _Naruto_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

**_A/N:_** To _kb_ / _**o0kittyblue0o**_ : I've recently tried using the mobile edition on my phone but for some reason it won't let me sign in =.= So thanks for dropping a review either way! :)

Onwards...

* * *

**"The real demon crafts expert bows."**

**

* * *

**

.

Kagome was not one to judge people by their appearance, in fact, she was usually one who went out of their way to befriend someone. However, it was possible that her efforts had previously blinded her to a certain person's 'true identity', one that was hiding just under the surface if only the miko had trusted her instincts. Blond hair tied up in four bunches...it was probably purposely styled to hide a pair of devil's horns. That's right, Temari was the _real_ demon.

The older woman deliberately blinked, reopened her eyes and asked, "I'm a what?"

"You are a demon." After the latest assassination attempt, the term no longer bruised anyone's heart but the definition was still intact.

She raised a brow (was it a family thing?), "Uh-huh, enlighten me. How did you figure that out?"

"Your hair, your temper, your skills, your _schemes_..."

The last word crooked a smirk on the other woman, "Schemes, whatever gave you that idea, Kagome?"

She huffed, "I'm tied up in bows and you're holding the ends. Not the best way to wake up."

"Hmm, so I am," then she had the nerve to chuckle, "in my defense, didn't think you'd recover so quickly."

Kagome sighed, "What are, _were_, you planning anyway?"

"What I'm _still_ doing is preparing you for your first official date!" Temari smirked, "Did you think I'd let yesterday's fiasco go? Besides, first date, which is the reason why you're still wearing clothes. If this had been an anniversary or something..."

The miko flushed, "Temari!" She was almost as bad as Miroku!

The blond laughed outright, "Don't worry, we'll let you and Gaara ease into your new relationship first."

Kagome raised her tied hands, "Hold on, hold on...who _else_ is involved?"

"The question should be; who _isn't_?"

As if on cue, a bundle dropped in front of her; a tattered brown teddy bear. Temari stared at the interruption, her smiled drooped as she gently picked up the toy, a precious memory. Kagome watched as Temari's dark eyes softened but they brightened when she caught the miko's gaze.

It wasn't a smirk this time but a loving smile, "I'm glad that my brother met you."

The demon theory was forgotten as Kagome's lips curled up, "Me too."

There was shift in atmosphere and an unholy gleam emerged in her eyes. "So let's continue!"

...

Kagome sighed as she peered at the darkening sky from the rooftop and waited for Gaara to arrive. Her hands, feet and most of her torso were bound by a wide silky material. The loops were carefully arranged with a few bows expertly tied. If it had been anyone or anything else, she would have thought that Temari's work was beautiful, but since it _was _her, she found the whole thing annoying. At least it wasn't a larger, more important occasion... She sighed again.

The sun was setting and cast a brilliant crimson across the sands. The deepest shades were lovely like the colour of Gaara's hair while the lighter tinges were more like his rare blushes. Kagome giggled as she recalled one such occasion where he had unexpectedly entered her room while she was changing. Although her face burnt, it was worth the look on his face! She shivered when a cool breeze interrupted her thoughts. The desert nights could drop to dangerously low temperatures.

Her shivering ceased when the wind suddenly stopped. Kagome glanced around to see a wall of sand blocking the breeze. Gaara? She kept turning and there he was; the bold red hair, the aqua-green eyes and the faintest touch of pink across his cheeks.

"Kankuro explained a few things to me," Gaara started but then abruptly coughed while his cheeks darkened, "But this is still the first date..."

_Kankuro! Temari!_ Kagome glanced away as she willed her the own blush to subside. The silence was a little awkward so she broke it.

"Um...it's still cold...so, hug me?" Her voice hitched at the end and she wondered if Gaara heard her.

Just as soon as she thought that, two warm arms loosely wrapped themselves around her. She leaned back, smiling. She could get used to this sort of wrapping and pulled (as best as she could with bound hands) his arms to tighten the hug.

...

Kagome sighed happily into Gaara's embrace but then snapped out of her daze; why was she still tied?

"Gaara, untie me please?"

He leaned back to study the picture presented before him (and perhaps some inspired possibilities too, courtesy of Kankuro) and the pink crept back onto his cheeks. He pulled one end and the bows easily unraveled.

"Red suits you," he nodded and then stared at the silky material thoughtfully, "You were wrapped up...like a present. It is customary not to return one's gifts, not that I would want to. I will treasure you forever."

For a socially inept person and a guy at that, Gaara's words were the sweetest thing to Kagome's ears. She cupped his cheeks and smiled brilliantly, "Like I've said, you're _my_ Gaara." She watched as his stoic face gave way to a small smile that spoke volumes.

Then tipped forward from a gust of wind. Her lips met his.

...

"If it wasn't for our efforts, their relationship would creep along at a snail's pace!" Temari snapped her fan closed.

"How troublesome."

"At least she's not _your_ sister." _Whack_. "Hey!"

They didn't hear the faint laughter of another couple nearby.

.

* * *

A/N: Credit for this drabble partly goes to _**Foxluna, zoey tamagachi **_and_** KaneRyuMoon**_ for pointing out a certain possibility ;) Also,_** Ashleigh131 **_and_** kakashixangela**_ for their input :)

It especially helps when you point what you liked/didn't/thoughts because sometimes you picked out things or think of things that (may seem obvious to you but) I miss :/

But thank you for everyone's reviews! You've managed to speed up the process :O I'm also working on other writing projects ;) (finally! I know...)

Airily


	5. Worn, weathered but dearly loved

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha _and _Naruto_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Supanova last week :) for those in Australia anyway. **_  
_**

* * *

**"Worn, weathered but dearly loved."**

**

* * *

**

.

Kagome smiled as she worked. Various shades of yellow material were scattered around her on the floor in an organised mess, or so she insisted. She had asked for fabric and thread the same or similar colour to her bag and received a whole heap. The bag already had patches sewn on here and there, such that it was no longer a single shade of yellow, which was why Gaara hadn't known what to buy for her. There was the pale yellow of beach sand, the darker colour of Temari's hair and even the brightness of Naruto's she was told. Now it was just a matter of selecting what she wanted to repair a sentimental piece of her past.

Kankuro had offered to replace her bag (although Gaara would be paying) with another identical version, minus the additional patches but Kagome had refused. It just wouldn't be her beloved bag any more. She had used Kankuro's puppets to try and explain.

"Your puppets have replaceable parts right?" She asked from her position on the floor.

The puppeteer lounged on Gaara's couch but his expression was wary, probably from his experience with Temari. "Yes..."

"Well then, each time you replace a part with an improved or completely different feature, is it still the same puppet?"

He chose not to answer.

"And what if you eventually replaced every single part with a new one, would it still be the same puppet? What do you think? There's no right or wrong answer, just opinions." Kagome shifted her bag and tugged at the straps. "For me, I think it's your memories and the value _you_ place on the object. This bag has been with me throughout my travels and I'd rather repair bit by bit than throw it away for a better version."

The Kazekage looked up from his paperwork and at the mess on his office floor, "What if all the original pieces were used to build another puppet. Which puppet is the original?"

"That's easy, the one with the original pieces," Kankuro replied. He didn't notice Kagome's bitter smile. Kikyo. But the red-head did.

"Although that puppet may be the 'original', I believe I would feel more strongly for the one that has been with me through my troubles," Gaara's calmly inserted.

Kagome glanced up, her eyes wide with surprise.

Gaara continued, "Perhaps Kagome prefers to repair her bag because it has sentimental value rather than its function as a bag." _Kagome is Kagome, not Kikyo's reincarnation._

Her eyes shimmered but she nodded and smiled, "That's right. This bag is worn, weathered but dearly loved." _Gaara wouldn't be Gaara without his past experiences._

...

Kagome merrily hummed as she returned to her work. She had once avoided red, preferring to wear her green school uniform so that no one could confuse her for a certain miko. Now she found herself attaching the symbol for Sand, taken from the hem of her sleeves and also the colour of Gaara's hair.

.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Starting to reveal what Gaara knows about Kagome's past and vice versa. I'm getting there, _Ox King_!

This was based on the 'Ship of Theseus Paradox' but simplified and adapted to suit my purpose. Came out shorter than I'd expected so hope I made sense :/

Airily


	6. I do too

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha _and _Naruto_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Pretty much 9/10 times I've turned on my laptop or just opened the document...something comes up =.= It's like other people know that I'm on my break. They come and smile, "Would you mind doing me a favour...?" (or meow) A bit of advice: If someone asks that _before _making their request, there's a reason why.

Please point out any errors that I may have missed. I always go over things before I update but our kitten has taken a liking to the keyboard...

* * *

**"I do too."**

**

* * *

**

.

"Good morning, Kagome."

"Good morning, Miss Kagome."

"Morning, Kagome."

She smiled and replied to each greeting. Just another day.

"A gracious day to you, _Mrs. Kazekage_," said another. Kagome stumbled on that one, tripping on nothing but Gaara popped out of nowhere and she fell into his awaiting arms. She whirled around to try and catch the person's face to correct them but was stopped by a crushed flower shoved into her face.

The giver was a small boy, Isamu, who she often helped from the local school. He gave a bright smile when she thanked him but then turned to Gaara and glared, or at least tried to.

He puffed out his chest, "_I_ give Kagome flowers."

Gaara stared. A seller from a nearby stand grabbed his potted cactus with its little red flowers and waved it at the Kazekage. He complied, using his sand to retrieve the cactus and handed it to a confused Kagome. She thanked him too.

"I give Kagome flowers too," Gaara replied.

...

There was a knock and Gaara's office door opened for Temari's head to pop in with a large smile.

"A package for you."

He remained focused on his paperwork. "Send it in."

Kagome watched curiously as the blond's smile widened. "A package for _Kagome_."

This time, Gaara did glance up. "Send it in."

The door opened further and the previous young boy marched in and straight up to her. Isamu proudly held up a drawing of two people holding hands. She smiled and thanked him. While Kagome was examining the gift, he slyly glanced over to Gaara who had made no attempt to hide that he was observing them.

"A piece of paper?" The Kazekage asked, eyeing the drawing and then his pile of work.

"No, the picture! I have one of me and Kagome holding hands," the boy replied smugly.

Gaara opened his top drawer and pulled something out.

"I have photographs where I hold hands with Kagome."

That caught her attention. "You do?" She watched as he picked out selected items from an album that she hadn't seen before.

He returned evenly, "I do."

Kagome peered over the boy's shoulder at the various photographs. The day when Gaara had first initiated holding hands...but from multiple angles.

She hesitated. Did she want to know? "Who?" Yes, yes she did.

His turquoise-green eyes glided over to her and he only replied, "Temari and Kankuro were most helpful."

.

* * *

**_A/N: _**The name 'Isamu' roughly means 'courage, bravery', which I thought would be fitting since he's only a boy and facing off _Gaara_, the _Kazekage_, to win Kagome's favour :P In addition, the villagers seem to be rooting for Gaara ;)

I'm back to working on Just a Riddle Away as my main project, although I may still jump around... Thank you for putting up with me!

Airily


	7. Leave it to me

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha _and _Naruto_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Grasping onto the tails of inspiration while I can.

To the anonymous _NightSky_: (answering your review for Just a Riddle Away :P) Thank you for being honest and keep those constructive reviews coming! :D You've picked up the same fault as the marker for my English assignment (had to write an original short story XP), which I might not have corrected if either of you hadn't mentioned it to me. (Said I got the suspense but readers would still want to know the details that I purposely left out to keep with the character's limited knowledge.) Although Kagome is currently in the dark, I will be revealing some aspects of what she missed using another perspective. The next chapter's half done :) except progress had suddenly halted :/

.

Didn't want to give out any spoilers for this drabble, so more credit is given at the end.

* * *

**"Leave it to me."**

**

* * *

**

.

"Hello Kankuro."

The puppeteer continued inspecting his work, "Oh, hi Kagome."

"How are you, Kankuro?"

He shrugged, "Finally got a break, doing a bit of maintenance but pretty much free-" He finally glanced up to see Kagome's smile, wide and bright. The ninja instantly shifted to face the nearest exit. He had good instincts.

"You said that you were free, Kankuro?" But he wasn't the schemer, Temari was, Kagome was sure of that.

"No, no, no, _very_ busy. These are urgent repairs, you see..."

"Kankuro, Kankuro...but we haven't had the time to talk lately...like about your puppets." Puppeteers required finely controlled chakra and while she had nothing of the sort, they had accidentally found out that her miko energy could tamper and ruin the accuracy of a puppeteer's control over their puppet. Kagome tapped a finger on a slender wooden neck. The miko wasn't a ninja but even she knew that she'd have to make a move soon or Temari would increase her play.

"What -" She cut him off with a stare, "um, surveillance?" She continued to stare. "For, you know, protection?"

"Hmm..."

He cracked, "Temari's idea!"

She smiled, pleased, "So you'll help, right?" He coughed. "Right?"

"Yes!"

...

"Hello Shikamaru."

"How troublesome."

He was sharp indeed.

...

Kagome sighed; Kankuro was called away for a mission, which completely unravelled her plans. The Shikamaru had sneakily used that opportunity to disappear since she didn't have the necessary helper. This left her sitting at a vacant cafe table and sulking into her melted sundae. That was until she sensed something familiar approaching.

"Stop right there!" Kagome glanced to the speaker and held a hand up to shield her eyes from the sun's glare. "A pretty lady like you should embrace your youth and smile instead!" No, the sun wasn't blinding her, the very, very shiny teeth were. "For I am the beautiful green beast of Konoha! YOSH!" The green-clad 'beast' struck a pose, but then faltered. "Wait, wait a minute...I did everything right, how come I didn't get a sunset background?"

"Um, excuse me?"

He continued rambling on to himself, "...I had the hair, the eyebrows and _everything_!"

She tried again, "Mr. Uzumaki?"

That snapped him to attention, "How did you know? I've never met you before."

Kagome smiled and bowed slightly from her seat, "My name is Kagome Higurashi and it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Uzumaki. Gaara talked about you."

Blink. Blink. "...He told you that I have super busy eyebrows?"

She laughed, "No! I know that you're a blond. He told me that you're the same..." Kagome remembered to lower her voice at the end, because while nearly the whole village knew about Gaara, they didn't know who the jinchuriki from Konoha was. The miko grinned, "If you ever have any problems with your furry friend, I'm happy to help."

He beamed, "I knew there was a reason you stuck out, you're awesome Kagome!" He pulled out a chair to sit, leaned toward her and whispered conspiringly. "I'd rather you call me Naruto, but right now I'm training and no one is supposed to know I'm me. Instead, call me..." Naruto paused, scratched his chin and slowly smiled. "Arashi."

...

After Kagome had explained her dilemma, Naruto had enthusiastically jumped up and announced, "Leave it to me!" Her hopes lifted at the scheming twinkle in his eyes and her smile brightened as he outlined his plan. Temari would soon find out get a taste of her own medicine.

The plan was quite simple. With Naruto's large reserve of chakra and skill with solid shadow clones and transformation, they planned to manipulate Temari into similar and exaggerated situations. Then take many, many picture to distribute to the village. Kagome thought that being unknowingly photographed like she had been was a little on the uncomfortable side. This would let Temari know that while Kagome appreciated the thought behind the blond's schemes, she shouldn't go overboard.

...

Situation 01

Shadow clones of Temari and a tall, dark-haired man walking by and holding hands for the villagers to see. Her face should be unmistakable, as should the holding hands part.

Situation 03

Instruct the male clone to give Temari clone a kiss.

Situation 05

Have Temari clone to let her fan slip open enough for several witnesses to notice 'Temari' inscribed next to a heart, which would be next to the beginning of another name. Act flustered to attract attention and 'confirm' suspicions.

Situation 06

Meanwhile have the male clone rush into a store to buy a large load of condoms. The items should be visible and distinguishable but appear to be hastily hidden.

Situation 06 amended

Meanwhile have the male clone order a personally crafted mini version of Temari's fan. Stamper out a 'made-up' name while blushing.

Note: Remember to ask to pay _later_.

...

The situations were played over a period of two hours to make them appear more natural while Naruto and Kagome would keep Temari preoccupied with conversation, lunch and some realistic, some odd interruptions by other shadow clones. Naruto also planted a few clones as tourists or villagers to point out the scene to another person and make a few comments themselves. The negatives were left at the local pharmacist, which didn't take long for the worker to become curious...

Kankuro entered the house, threw a bundled package to Temari and hurriedly walked past them without making eye-contact. Kagome and 'Arashi' smiled at each other while the blond curiously opened it. Temari remained strangely calm throughout the whole ordeal, merely raising a brow at a select few.

Then she laughed, "I've caught you now, Shikamaru!"

...that wasn't _quite_ the reaction that Kagome and Naruto had anticipated.

.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Firstly, thanks to **_Lovelywitch _**for giving me the first stepping stone for this drabble. Then _**Foxluna **_and _**Ashleigh131 **_had mentioned in previous drabbles about Kagome getting back at Temari, well, didn't work. Better luck next time!**_ mistressofdarkness962_** and the anonymous _kiara _had commented about introducing Konoha-nins, so who would make a grand entrance? Send in Naruto Uzumaki (and indirectly, Lee)! XD

I mixed all that with a dose of inspiration and voila! If only future drabbles and chapters to other stories would be this easy...

Thanks for reading :D

Airily


End file.
